Girlfriend Haters
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: The girls need thier guys but, that means beating thier girlfriends!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – I'm back again! Yippee! So in this story their fifth teen and in high school, and all the guys have girlfriends that are not who their supposed to be with but are from the TND!

"Ugh! I can't stand her!" Koki frustratingly yelled as she plopped down on the girl's only tree house room's sofa. "Who?" Abby questioned sitting on the hardwood floor. "I know who!" Rachel said jokingly sitting onto the white chair in the corner of the room. "Mariah!" Fanny knowingly said. Kuki merely winced at the name of Wally's girlfriend of three years. "Well I know you hate Addie," Kuki retaliated to Fanny, poking fun at Patton's new girlfriend. "Never say that name in front of me!" Fanny groaned putting her face in her hands. "You got it bad girl!" Abby joked. "Oh yeah, you really hate Phoebe because of her going out with Hoagie for four years." Rachel laughed at her. Then all three teased girls said in unison "Massie" Rachel let out a yelp and hid under the blanket that was on the floor at the mention of Nigel's girlfriend.

"Let's change the subject, anyone going to be in the TND talent show, the four unmentionables are going in as the Hotties." Fanny told them. "That's it!" Rachel thought out loud. The three others leaned forward not evening having to say their curiosity. "We can sing in the talent show, Girlfriend! It's perfect not only will it get the boys to know how we feel but, we'll beat those unmentionables in the contest!" Rachel excitedly explained a smug smirk on her face. "Perfect!" the girls agreed. "Lyrics go perfectly, even that's what everyone's talking about, and because all of TND says we make perfect couples" Kuki carefully added. All the girls nodded.

Wardrobe was the first on the list on the talent show to do list. Digging through store sale bins they finally decided on a black short razorback dress with hot pink wedge sandals, and white sunglasses to add effect.

Name, was the next on the list. This took a while longer. "How about Sector Girls?" Fanny had suggested one day when they sat in Kuki's room. All the girls let out an excited squeal at the thought of it, perfect!

The days winded down until it was the day. Taking a ride with the boys they hid their costumes under black trench coats, sadly having the largest vehicle known to man they were also taking the Hotties.

Mariah wore a pink tube top which looked sickly against her dark skin, and short cropped jean shorts that looked like just one 2" piece of jeans. On her feet were black rhinestone ankle boots. Her brown crimped hair was overly teased and her thin framed couture glasses were hitched up on her nose.

Massie wore a purple sparkly tank top with skin tight black skinny jeans. They hugged her skin so tight whenever she moved you could hear one stitch pop. She wore green flip flops and had brown ringlets in a tight upper ponytail that looked like a horse's mane.

Addie wore a strapless red satin dress with a fake pearl necklace. The dress verily met mid thigh and had slits down the sides and back. Her blonde straight locks cascaded down her back in a French braid. She wore black rhinestone sandals on her pedicure feet.

Phoebe wore a yellow mini-skirt and red tank top. Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a braid and hung loosely on her shoulder. She had gold sandles on her feet and had diamond studded earings.

The girls shot each other digusted looks at the unmentionables outfit choices. As the vehicle sped on they knew they were doing the right thing. Pulling up at the TND Earthbase they exited but, on her way out Mariah tripped Kuki, who fell flat on her face. Wally rushed to her side and picked her up like she was made of delicate porcelain. "What happened, are you okay, do you need medical attention?" he asked in one breath. "I'm fine Wally," kuki replied shoting a one point for me look to a mad looking Mariah. " just wanted to make sure you were ok Kooks" he worriedly told her wrapping his arm round Mariah thin waist.

Cathching up with the others they went to the desk to learn when they were going on. "You'll be going last, right after the hotties" the teenager at the desk told them never taking his eyes off Addie who winked his way.

With a roll of the eyes the group headed backstage listening to one after another of amazing groups. Then the Hotties went on.

"This is for our amazingly hot boyfriends in the frount table, we rock and you all know it." Phoebe told the crowd.

"_you think I'm pretty without any makeup one_

_You think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong"_

After the first two lines the girls spaced out, their breathing became faster with each line ending when the last note played they walked onto the stage with their trenchcoats on. When they reached the stage They walked to the edge and Rachel spoke into the microphonw " This song is dedicated to the four most amazing boys on the planet on the front table, and hopefully you'll understand what this means. And as for the rest of you this is what your always talking about"

_Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend _

_No no way I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey you I could be your girl friend"_

They sang and sang.

"_So come over_ _here and tell me what I want to hear, better yet make your girlfriends disspaear."_

Taking a deep breath Kuki took the guitar form the guitar player and began playing like a crazy person. She never told anyone she could play but, this was now or never. She rocked it! AS the song ended she slid to the very end and winked at Wally. Abby, Fanny, and Rachel quickly followed. "Let's hear it for the winners tonight Sector Girls! And hopefully you guys got the message because we hate your girlfriends!" the announcer announced. Hopefully they did.

Author's Note- I planned for this to be a one-shot but changed my mind it won't be long maybe only three chapters hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- ok this is a follow up to Girlfriend Haters chapter 1

Wally POV

The boys had clapped for their girlfriends and cheered when their long time friends came on. Kuki and the rest of them were wearing these really long coats I raised an eyebrow when they put their hand s on the buttons. Then the music started and buttons came flying towars the others and I and there they stood wearing amazing dresses and looking like a million dollars.

The song was an odd choice considering it was supposed to give us a message. Hey Hey You you I don't like your girlfriend? It seems like they don't like our girlfriends. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kuki run up to the guitar player and basically pull the guitar away from him nearly taking his arm with it. Then like magic she began to play guitar, really good.

I cheered and yelled loudly for her she slided to me at the end of the song and winked at me. Then the announcer said something but, all I heard was we hate your girlfriends.

If felt the three boys next to me stiffen and saw that our red in the face girlfriends were coming towards us. Grabbing them by the collars I dragged them onto the stage and said "Play track 3 please." They looked at me like I was crazy but, after giving them a determined look and nuged my head toward the girls who were watching form backstage to our very angry girlfriends sitting dodwn at our deserted table under standing they sang iwht me

"_Her eyes, Her eyes, make the stars look like their not shinnin, her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying"_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"_

"_You know you know you know I'd never ask you to change, if perfects what your going for than don't ever change"_

"_Don't bother to ask if you look ok"_

"_Cause I'll say"_

The girls joined us on stage dancing and singing kuki ran by but I wraped my arm around her and pulled her into the walse positon then I continued to sing

"_When I see your face thiers not a thing that I would change cause your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole word stops and stays for a while cause girl your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stay for a while cause girl your amazing just the way you are" _

He just couldn't stop repeating it over and over again because it was true, Kuki was perfect, her purple eyes shined brighter than ever as he twirled her and her raven black hair swayed and swished with the music. She let out a laugh and then begin to grin ear form ear suddenly the music faltered. We all looked up to see our extremely angry girlfriends looking at us. "We are through!" I told Mariah I could nearly feel the joy radiating off of kuki who looked like a kid on Christmas day. "Who will you find better than me!" Mariah yelled at me I risked a glance over and saw the only not having a hard time was Hoagie as Phoebe just stalked off red in the face. "I already have!" I announced I twirled Kuki infront of me and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Everyone cheered for our knew found love I looked behind me to wee all our friends with their knew couples.

Just the way we are! I thought

Author's note- so review it only took me ten minutes to write during the Grammy's Katy perry should have won no Gaga but anyway review!


End file.
